


Fragment 10

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Amsterdam [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF, The Old Guard RPF
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Matthias joins Marwan and Luca in a night of sexually explicit fun. Porn, no real plot.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli, Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli/Matthias Schoenaerts
Series: Amsterdam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018255
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	Fragment 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in a way, a “spin-off” or a “canon-divergent” version of how a chapter in my Marwan/Luca story [“Amsterdam”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372568/chapters/66890269) (namely, [chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372568/chapters/67172512)) might have played out as well. Only in this “au”, Marwan’s and Luca’s relationship would probably be a little more established or rather they would be a little more confident already in what they have and what they mean to each other.
> 
> You don't have to read "Amsterdam" nor its chapter 7 to be able to follow this. It can absolutely be read as a stand-alone/one-shot.
> 
> Also, as always: This is pure fiction. Everyone in this is happily single or otherwise available. Everyone’s just having fun in this.

**Sappho, fragment 10**  
[loose translation by Michael R. Burch]

_I lust!_  
_I crave!_  
_Fuck me!_

*****

A few hours later into the evening, when Matthias returns to the rooftop terrace after a short bathroom break, he finds Luca and Marwan at the railing, making out. Marwan’s leaning back against the railing and Luca’s between Marwan’s slightly spread legs, slotted against Marwan’s body like he belongs there.

Marwan’s hands are cupping Luca’s ass, Luca’s fingers are in Marwan’s hair, and Marwan is, and there are no other words to describe it, tongue-fucking Luca within an inch of their lives. 

Matthias stops dead in his tracks. From where he’s standing in the frame of the terrace’s door he can hear their ragged breathing and their low, hungry moans. The way they’re completely focused on each other, the way the world around them seems to have faded completely as well as those fucking _sounds_ they’re making – it’s incredibly arousing, and Matthias’s cock begins to harden in his pants. He shifts his stance and bites his lips watching how Marwan’s hands find their way under Luca’s t-shirt and how Luca’s hips jerk against Marwan’s when Marwan’s palms touch his bare skin.

Now, one of Marwan’s hands travels up Luca’s spine to the nape of his neck, and Matthias can even see how Marwan’s fingers appear above the neckline there and tangle into Luca’s hair. Marwan’s other hand slides under the waistband of Luca’s jeans and further down, and Matthias imagines how Marwan’s middle finger finds its way between Luca’s cheeks and down his crack until its tip reaches Luca’s hole. 

Luca’s back arches, and Marwan chases their kiss, trying to keep his lips locked with Luca’s, but for a moment their kiss breaks, and Marwan’s eyelids flutter open.

Matthias’s stomach lurches, and his cock twitches when his and Marwan’s eyes meet across the terrace. Marwan freezes for a moment, and Matthias is very well aware of the picture he has to make right now, leaning against the door frame with one shoulder, his eyes hooded and his pupils probably dilated with desire, his mouth slightly open and his lips licked wet, his hand palming his erection through his clothes. 

When Marwan’s eyes widen, Matthias knows he looks _exactly_ like that, and he immediately knows as well that Marwan likes what he sees. A lot. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth and huffs, watching how Marwan leans forward a little and murmurs something into Luca’s ear, never breaking eye contact. Luca’s posture changes a little when he brings his lips to Marwan’s ear to reply, but he stays right there between Marwan’s legs and in his arms. For a short while, they whisper back and forth, and then Luca nods and brushes his lips over Marwan’s. Marwan’s mouth curls into a smile. 

Marwan moves and turns himself and Luca around a bit so they can both see Matthias, so they can both look at him. Luca’s eyes are glittering with arousal, and his lips are kissed red and swollen, and after locking eyes with Matthias for a moment, he buries his face against Marwan’s shoulder and moans. Matthias thinks that maybe Marwan is doing something with his finger down there in Luca’s pants, and that thought goes straight to his already aching cock.

“You want him, don’t you?” Marwan says, and even though his voice is low and quiet it carries perfectly to where Matthias is standing. 

Matthias nods. “Yeah,” he rasps, turned on even more by how hoarse his own voice sounds, how laced with want. “Oh yeah, I do. And you, too.”

Marwan nods and pulls Luca even closer against him. There’s a muffled moan, and Matthias can only imagine what is happening inside of those jeans. “Good,” he says, smiling. “We want you, too.”

This is when Luca turns his head again and holds his hand out to Matthias, a small smile playing on his lips. “We do,” Luca says, “very much,” and Marwan brushes a kiss into his hair, and Luca inhales sharply.

“Fuck,” Matthias moans, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch. He’s so hard it hurts, and the scene unfolding before his eyes just such a short distance away isn’t exactly helping. Only it is, and very much so. He waits a few more heartbeats before he moves. 

The friction of his clothes against his cock is delicious, and he can feel how pre-come is already beginning to ooze from its tip. It makes him giddy with anticipation. As soon as he has closed the distance, his right arm wraps around Marwan’s waist, pulling him close, and with his left hand he grabs Luca’s chin, bringing their lips together so close they’re almost touching.

“Does it feel good,” Matthias murmurs, licking his lips. “Having Marwan’s finger in your ass? Hm? Do you like that?”

Luca gasps, and Marwan’s muscles tense, his arm slung around Matthias tightening its hold. There’s a sharp gasp from Marwan, too, and Matthias knows exactly what’s happening _down there_. 

“Did you just—” Matthias leans in a little closer, just a little bit, and brushes his lips over Luca’s so very, very lightly. “Did you just go tight around him, hm? Around his finger? Are you that turned on?”

“Fuck,” Luca hisses, chasing Matthias’s lips when he leans back a fraction. “Fuck, Matthias—”

When Matthias’s lips finally meet Luca’s, it is exactly like Matthias has imagined it would be. Warm, pliant, incredibly tempting. Luca tastes of a deep arousal and a need so intense it makes Matthias’s knees go weak. When he breaks the kiss and turns his head towards Marwan, when _their_ lips meet it’s like a surge of electricity. Marwan’s kiss is gentle and almost sweet at first, but it gets bolder and more demanding with every moment it lasts. 

Luca’s fingers trail down Matthias’s throat, along his clavicles and down the hollow of his throat, leaving burning traces of arousal on his skin. Matthias’s hand moves to Luca’s ass and comes to rest on top of Marwan’s with just the thin layers of the fabric of Luca’s jeans and underwear between them.

It’s difficult because it tastes so good, because it _feels_ so good, but after a while Matthias breaks the kiss and turns to face Luca again. Luca, whose eyes are closed and whose cheeks are flushed so beautifully it almost hurts. “Do you think you can take more than one,” Matthias says, and watches how Luca briefly bites lips into a thin white line and how his face turns an even deeper hue of pink. “Do you?”

Marwan’s breathing hitches and his forehead comes to rest against Matthias’s shoulder as Luca nods. “Yeah,” Luca whispers, licking his lips. “Yeah, I think I can.”

“Fuck,” Marwan hisses as Matthias’s hand presses down on his for a moment before Matthias withdraws it and quickly undoes Luca’s belt to give them a little more room in there. Then he brings his hand to his mouth and sucks his middle and his index finger into it, coating them with saliva before he shoves his hand past the waistband and into Luca’s jeans, leaving a wet trail on Luca’s ass and on the back of Marwan’s hand. 

Luca is incredibly hot down there, and when Matthias slides his middle finger down his crack alongside Marwan’s, a shiver runs through Luca’s body and translates directly to Marwan’s and Matthias’s. Slowly, Matthias brings the tip of his finger to where Luca is already breached and presses down gently, drawing a low moan from both Luca’s and Marwan’s lips. “Yeah,” he nods, his lips brushing over Luca’s heated skin when Luca’s muscles give, and the tip of his finger pushes past his entrance. “Like this, like this—”

“God,” Luca moans when Matthias pushes in further and lets his lips wander down Luca’s throat. “Oh, fuck—”

“Fuck,” Matthias echoes, and his own cock gives an almost painful twitch when Marwan’s finger curls next to his. It’s not the right angle to touch Luca there, it’s more like breaking him open a little more. “God, this is so fucking hot. Do you have any idea how hot you are like this, you two? How turned on I am by you? How hard?”

Marwan’s finger curls again, and when Matthias bites down where Luca’s throat meets his shoulder and Luca goes so fucking _tight_ around them, Marwan throws his head back and moans.

“You want to take this inside?” Matthias murmurs against Luca’s wet skin, licking and nibbling at it teasingly. “Wanna take this to bed? Hm?” He can feel Marwan pushing even deeper into Luca’s tight heat, and the sound Luca makes at that is almost enough to push Matthias over the edge. He bites his lips before he speaks again. “Stay the night. Let’s have some fun. I think we all have a few in us tonight, don’t you?”

“Oh god,” Luca moans when Matthias curls his finger inside of him as well. “Shit, I—I think I could come just from this.”

“Fuck,” Marwan hisses and pushes inside a little more, causing Luca’s muscles to tighten around both their fingers again. “I want you to. _Want_ you to—Fuck—"

Luca’s arms are slung around Marwan’s and Matthias’s waists, and his entire body is trembling with arousal. His head is thrown back and his eyes are squeezed shut. The angle is a little awkward, but he tries to push back, to fuck himself on Matthias’s and Marwan’s fingers, hovering right there on the brink of orgasm, so beautifully desperate and turned on it makes Matthias’s heart miss a beat. 

Marwan’s eyes are fixed on Luca’s face, greedy for every little reaction, and Matthias can feel Luca’s climax building around their fingers, and the knowledge that Marwan can feel that too is incredibly intoxicating.

“Fuck,” Luca moans, and the note in his voice tells Matthias that soon he’s not going to be able to hold back anymore. The idea of making Luca come like this is heady, and the realization that that is exactly what is going to happen – and soon, so soon – sends surging waves of arousal through Matthias’s body, and the fingers of his right hand dig into Marwan’s side so hard he’s sure it’s going to leave marks.

Luca’s eyes search for Marwan’s, and when their gazes lock, Luca’s eyes widen, and his body goes rigid. His muscles clench around Marwan’s and Matthias’s fingers, impossibly tight. 

When Luca comes, he’s almost completely silent, panting his release against Marwan’s greedy lips, and even before he’s done coming, a disbelieving smile begins to spread on his face.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his voice slurred with climax. “Never thought—this is— _fuck_ —” His breathing hitches when another wave of orgasm washes through him, shaking his head and closing his eyes against what seems like a pleasure almost too intense to bear. “It’s going to kill me,” he breathes, and there is that smile again. “Tonight. I’m not sure I can survive.”

“Yeah,” Marwan moans, fucking Luca’s mouth with his tongue as Luca comes down a bit. Matthias noses at Luca’s pulse point, feeling Luca’s rabbit-fast pulse against his lips and the tip of his tongue.

“Let’s take this inside,” Matthias murmurs, and he can feel both Marwan and Luca nod. “We have all night.”

“Shit,” Marwan winces when they try and disentangle themselves from each other. “I’m so hard it hurts. It’s like if I move just one bit, I’m gonna come.” He presses the heel of his hand against his crotch, and squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh fuck, I’m so fucking turned on, I swear.”

Matthias chuckles. Luca is holding on to him now, still slightly blissed out, and Matthias’s entire body is humming with arousal. “Can’t wait to really get my hands on you,” he says, reaching for Marwan’s arm. “And you, too.” He really wants to get them inside now, and to get inside of _them_ , and that thought makes him chuckle again. “Come on, let’s go in.”

It’s a bit of a stumble and a struggle into the loft, up the stairs and into the bedroom. And even more so out of their clothes. Luca winces as he takes off his come-stained boxers, and both Marwan and Matthias smirk. 

“Either you have to give me one of yours,” Luca turns to Matthias and tosses the boxers at him, “before I leave tomorrow, or I will go in only my jeans.” 

Matthias watches Marwan freeze and his eyes go wide, and his smirk deepens. “Like that idea, do you? Which one of the two?”

“Fuck,” Marwan hisses, out of his shirt, but not yet out of his pants, “either. Both,” and draws Luca into a hungry kiss. Luca’s beginning to get hard again, and Matthias makes quick work of taking off his remaining clothes as he watches Luca and Marwan devour each other’s mouths. He’s rock-hard and there’s already so much pre-come, his cock straining against his lower belly, and he can’t help it, he simply has to touch himself.

Luca’s hands begin to undo Marwan’s belt and buttons, and Marwan tries to help, shoving his pants down and trying to toe off his shoes at the same time. They stumble, but Luca steadies them before they can fall. “Fuck,” Marwan swears, breaking the kiss for air and balance. “I need those off _now_.”

He pushes down his pants and steps out of them, then he pulls off his socks and straightens his back. They’re all naked now, and Marwan is beautifully aroused, his cock hard and full and throbbing, and Luca is getting there again as well.

Marwan reaches for Luca’s cock, his eyes roaming Matthias’s naked body and coming to rest on his groin, pausing where Matthias has his fingers wrapped around his cock, caressing himself with slow, deliberate strokes. It feels incredibly good to have Marwan’s eyes on him like this, and it feels even better when Luca’s gaze joins them. Matthias flexes his hips a little, slowly fucking into his first, and Luca’s breathing hitches. Marwan’s and Luca’s lips lock again after a moment, and Marwan draws Luca flush against him, their cocks trapped between their naked bodies and Marwan’s hands roaming Luca’s luscious back and ass.

Matthias watches Marwan and Luca make out like that for a while, reveling in the thought that he can, but when they sink onto the bed together, all entangled limbs and greedy kisses, he feels his own arousal rise to the next level, and his desire to touch and to be touched becomes almost unbearable. He walks over to the bedside table, his hand still wrapped around his cock, and retrieves a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube from its drawer. When he gets onto the bed as well, Marwan and Luca break their kiss and look up at him. They look flushed and utterly debauched, kiss-swollen lips, glassy eyes, panted breathing and all, and Matthias can feel his cock twitch at the sight. He holds the condoms up and lets them dangle over them for a moment, a huge grin nearly splitting his face. Then he lets them drop onto the mattress and tosses the lube there as well.

Marwan’s eyebrows rise and a grin mirroring Matthias’s spreads on his face. “Big plans for the night?” He rolls onto his back, and so does Luca, and, eyes darting back and forth between Marwan’s and Luca’s straining cocks, Matthias nods. “Oh yeah.” He leans forward and lets his hands wander over their chests, one over Marwan’s and one over Luca’s, and from the corner of his eye he can see how Luca laces his fingers with Marwan’s. Matthias’s fingers brush over their erect nipples, drawing a hiss from Marwan’s lips and a gasp from Luca’s. His mind swims with possibilities, so he does it again, with a little more pressure this time and just the tiniest scrap of his fingernails at the end, and he doesn’t know which reaction arouses him more – Marwan’s sharp intake of breath or the shiver that runs through Luca’s body and the low moan that accompanies it.

Luca turns his head to face Marwan and tries to catch Marwan’s ear lobe between his teeth, but then Marwan turns to face Luca as well and claims his lips in a hungry, open mouthed kiss as Matthias’s hands continue to explore their bodies. He plays with their nipples a little longer, brushing over them, circling them, pressing down on them, worrying, pinching them lightly and then a little harder, and eventually he lets his fingers trail down their breast bones and over their stomachs down to their groins. There he pauses a bit, tracing lazy patterns on over-heated skin, his fingers dancing around their cocks, just barely brushing against the first curls of hair. 

Marwan and Luca gasp and moan into their kiss, and their cocks twitch in reaction to Matthias’s teasing caresses, begging to be touched. Matthias chuckles. “Look at you,” he murmurs. “So hard. So turned on. So… responsive.” He avoids touching their cocks for just a moment longer, but then he can’t resist anymore, so he gently runs his fingers up their length, savoring the different textures of skin until he reaches the crowns. He longs to taste as well, not just to touch, but then another idea, an image flares up in his lust-addled mind, and it makes him smile and his cock jerk. He wants to find out what happens when he does this even more than he wants to suck them, so he runs the fingertips of his left hand over Marwan’s slit, coating them with the pre-come oozing out. His smile deepens when he lets go of both their cocks to bring his left hand to Luca’s mouth and wrap his right one around Marwan’s cock.

“Here,” he murmurs and nudges his fingertips against Luca’s lips. “Taste him.”

A couple of things happen at once then. Marwan’s and Luca’s eyes fly open, Marwan’s body arches into Matthias’s touch and Luca grabs blindly at Matthias’s thigh and digs his fingers into Marwan’s muscles _hard_ as Matthias pushes his fingers into Luca’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Marwan hisses and fucks into Matthias’s hand again, his cock throbbing against Matthias’s palm so deliciously Matthias has to bite his lips. “What—”

“I want to suck you,” Luca slurs around Matthias’s fingers, and by turning his head towards Marwan again he lets them slip out. “You taste so fucking good—” His lips find Marwan’s again, and Matthias lets go of Marwan’s cock and scoots backwards a little so Marwan can sit up against the headboard and Luca can roll onto his stomach and settle between Marwan’s legs.

Luca scoots up a little and takes Marwan’s cock into his hand, and that’s the last Matthias sees of what exactly is going on there because he nudges Luca’s legs apart, and Luca spreads them for him so that he can settle between them on his knees.

He leans forward and places his palms on Luca’s shoulder blades, his cock rubbing over Luca’s ass, over his smooth, burning skin and along his crack. Matthias rocks his hips a little, and a throaty moan falls from his lips.

Marwan moans as well, and Matthias thinks he can hear Luca lick Marwan’s cock. It’s intoxicating, this, so he rolls his hips again and then a third time before he sits up again, stroking the whole length of Luca’s back until his hands reach Luca’s ass. Inhaling deeply, he pauses, then he runs his hands over it with his thumbs slightly parting Luca’s cheeks. 

Luca moans around a mouthful when Matthias does it again and lets his thumbs brush over Luca’s entrance, and Marwan’s moan joins Luca’s only a fraction of a second later. 

“Fuck,” Matthias murmurs, spreading Luca with one hand and nudging against Luca’s entrance with two fingers of the other. “You’re so fucking hot—” He doesn’t use lube yet, instead he spits onto his fingers and puts them there again, gently nudging and rubbing until Luca starts to push back against his teasing and far too light touch.

Matthias is so hard and so turned on by now he’s leaking with pre-come, and the thought of just pushing inside like this is so tempting that he has to take himself in hand then once more. He tightens his fingers around his aching cock when he breaches Luca’s body with his middle finger, and even though he loves this, entering Luca like that, he has barely a chance to savor it against the backdrop of his ever-growing arousal. After a short while he’s pushing into Luca with two fingers, gradually working him open and getting him ready for more. 

“Fuck, you’re so _tight_ ,” he murmurs, and Marwan chuckles around another moan. Luca’s really going down on Marwan now, and Marwan responds with moans and muttered curses, sharp gasps and a ragged stream of words of pleasure and praise.

Finally, Matthias withdraws his fingers and reaches for the lube, and his hands tremble a bit when he pumps some of it onto his fingers and brings his hand between Luca’s legs again and to his crack. He spreads the clear gel over Luca’s hole; then he reaches for the condoms. He tears one off the strip, takes a corner of the wrapping between his teeth and tears it open. His cock throbs and twitches when he rolls the condom over it, and when he coats it with lube, it feels as if it swells even more.

Positioning himself, he takes a deep breath and pushes forward on the exhale, breaching Luca slowly and gradually, bit by tiny bit. Feeling Luca’s body opening up around him makes him dizzy, and he closes his eyes against the waves of pleasure. “Fuck, you’re _so_ tight,” he groans when he’s about halfway inside and stills for a moment before he pushes in further. “I swear. You’re so fucking _tight_ —“ When he’s fully sheathed, he pauses again, bending over to rest his forehead between Luca’s shoulder blades. He can feel Luca sucking on Marwan’s cock like this just as much as he can hear it. He can feel him swallow and gag around it, and he can feel the movements of Luca’s head and Marwan’s hips as well as the vibrations of both Luca’s and Marwan’s moans like this, and it’s just so much, it’s so good he has to close his eyes again and breathe through it, just breathe through it as calmly as he can, and—

When Luca tightens around him a few moments later, Matthias inhales shakily and moans. His hips jerk a little, and that’s all it takes. He briefly thinks of pulling out, but it’s already too late. “Fuck,” he moans and comes, and even though he has been so turned on for so long his climax almost takes him by surprise. It feels amazing, delicious, breathtaking, and he lets it wash over him, back arched now and still buried deep inside Luca, surrounded by tightness and heat. “God,” he groans during the last spasms. “So. Fucking. _Good_ —”

Luca has stilled and has let Marwan’s cock slip out of his mouth, and he turns his head to look over his shoulder, and when Matthias can open his eyes again, Luca’s are searching his face. Marwan’s looking at him as well, and there’s a wicked little grin playing on his face.

“Did you just—” Luca asks, and Marwan cuts in, raising his eyebrows. “I think so.”

Matthias can’t help but laugh at that, but he has to bite his lips when he pulls out. “You’re just so fucking _tight_ ,” he rasps, shaking his head. “ _Too_ good, it was _too_ good. Had to take the edge off a bit.” He’s still hard, and Luca’s eyes widen when he sees that. “We’re not finished,” Matthias says and scoots backwards a little before he takes off the condom. He’s so sensitive right now every little touch seems as if it’s too much.

“You are right we’re not finished,” Luca replies, grinning, and scrambles to his knees. His cock is hard and almost purple, his lips are dark and swollen, and the skin around his mouth is sticky with sweat, pre-come and saliva. He looks devastating.

When Luca leans sideways to reach for the condoms, Matthias grabs hold of him and crushes their mouths together. Luca tastes even better than he looks, and Matthias groans into their kiss, licking into Luca’s mouth, fucking it with his tongue until he feels almost ready to come again. Behind his back, Marwan has picked up the condoms and has torn one from the strip, and he’s now opening it with an endearing look of concentration on his face when Matthias breaks the kiss and turns his head. Matthias can’t blame him, he’s so turned on he can’t barely think straight himself.

Something small flies through the air, and when Matthias’s eyes catch up, Luca’s holding a wrapped condom in his hands and proceeds to tear it open. Then he scoots closer and tries to put it on Matthias, but the moment he touches the tip of Matthias’s cock, Matthias flinches, unable to bite back a hiss.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “So fucking _sensitive_ …” He takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. Again.”

Luca tries again, and this time Matthias doesn’t flinch away. Instead he bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees stars, a guttural moan vibrating at the back of his throat. When the condom is on him, Matthias opens his eyes again, panting. He watches Luca lie down on his side, back turned towards Matthias, and bend his left leg at the knee, exposing himself to Matthias again, inviting him back in.

Matthias slots up behind him and takes himself in hand, ready to position himself, when Marwan’s fingers travel down his crack and part his cheeks. A shiver runs through him, and he presses his forehead against Luca’s spine again, taking a deep breath. “Go slow, okay,” he says, and he can feel Marwan still. “I haven’t done this in a while.” He can feel Marwan’s shaky exhale and how he withdraws his fingers. 

“Is this—“ Marwan clears his throat, his voice heavy with desire. “Are you—”

“Absolutely,” Matthias nods and shifts a little. He takes himself in hand and brings the tip of his cock to Luca’s entrance, then he reconsiders and grabs the lube again. “Just—Just go slow.”

“Yeah,” Marwan breathes, and the next moment his fingers are back again, travelling down Matthias’s crack until they reach his hole. Matthias can’t help but tense a little when Marwan nudges him there with just the very tip of his finger, but when Marwan hums quietly and draws just the smallest circle right there, he relaxes again, moaning with pleasure and approval. 

He coats his cock with lube and brings its tip back to where he wants to be, grabbing Luca’s thigh with his other hand, and pushes forward. He slides into Luca so beautifully it’s almost impossible to believe, and the sensation of Luca taking him in like that is so overwhelming that at first he doesn’t notice that Marwan’s finger has entered him as well and that it’s already so deep inside him that Marwan’s knuckles press against his balls.

They all still for a little moment, and their ragged breathing fills the room; it fills Matthias’s entire being until Luca tenses around him and moans. He has to move then, so he starts rolling his hips slowly, very slowly, and he fucks Luca like that while Marwan works him open, slow and unhurried and completely out of this world.

By the time Marwan has three fingers inside him, Matthias is ready to beg him for more, but it seems as if Marwan has decided that Matthias is prepped enough as well because he withdraws his fingers, and a moment later something bigger nudges at Matthias’s entrance. 

Matthias stills, and Luca reaches behind himself so his hand comes to lie on Matthias’s hip. It hurts when Marwan enters him, but it also feels so exquisite it pushes aside any notion of pain. All that registers is pleasure. “Fuck,” Matthias moans when Marwan’s completely inside. “Fuck, you feel—”

“Yeah,” Marwan pants against the nape of Matthias’s neck, and Matthias can feel him vibrating with the effort to hold back. “Fuck, yeah—”

When they begin to move it’s a little awkward at first, but soon they find the right angles, and Matthias reaches around Luca’s body and wraps his hand around Luca’s cock. Marwan kisses and nips and bites at Matthias’s neck and his shoulder, his hand digging into the muscles of Matthias’s hip, and Matthias is giving Luca’s neck and shoulder the same attention, one hand around Luca’s cock and the other fisted into Marwan’s hair behind him.

Matthias feels as if he can last forever after his first climax earlier, and he has some experience to base that on, too, so even though he’s incredibly aroused he feels no urgency yet to finish.

While his body gradually adjusts to having Marwan inside they settle into a rhythm, and for a while it’s just that – their bodies reveling in each other, their tongues savoring skin and sweat and heat, and their hands teasing and caressing and tearing. The only words they gasp or moan are words of pleasure and the occasional curse, but there is no difference between those now, not anymore, because everything is pure bliss. 

Marwan’s thrusts are agonizingly deliberate, and it feels as if each one goes deeper than the one before. Matthias tightens his muscles when Marwan is all the way in, and Marwan’s hips stutter. Luca clenches around him, and his cock jerks violently in Matthias’s fist. 

The air around them begins to sizzle, and it feels as if both Luca’s and Marwan’s bodies radiate an even stronger heat with every movement they make. Marwan’s thrusts accelerate first, and his breath is so hot against Matthias’s neck it makes his head spin. Or maybe that’s due to a lack of oxygen, Matthias doesn’t know – and he doesn’t care either. This feels too good to care about anything else. 

“This is—“ Matthias’s breathing hitches, and the arousal pooling in his groin rises like a slowly building tidal wave, cutting short his words. “Inten—this is so _intense_ , so fucking—" Marwan nods against his back, the moans falling from his lips sliding down Matthias’s spine cutting him short again. 

Matthias can feel that Luca’s going to come before Luca even knows it himself when Luca tenses up inside and just a moment later, he freezes.

“Shit,” Luca hisses, “ _close_ —" and his hips buck, fucking his cock into Matthias’s fist one more time before he spills himself in long, hot strands over Matthias’s fingers. 

Mathias strokes Luca through it, light, short strokes around his crown at first and then longer ones until the waves of Luca’s orgasm ebb and the spurts grow weaker. This is when Matthias tightens his grip and rocks his hips as forcefully as he can with Marwan’s body in his back, fucking into Luca’s pulsing heat with intent and in sync with the squeezing strokes of his hand. 

Luca’s moaning constantly now as Matthias milks the last spurts of come from him, and Marwan’s thrusts have sped up as well.

“Fuck—” Marwan moans as his cock swells inside Matthias even more, and he bites down into Matthias’s shoulder as his hips stutter. “Is—Are you—” And while Luca’s climax fades, Marwan’s builds until he’s trembling with it. 

“Yeah,” Matthias moans, feeling how Marwan’s movements become erratic and Marwan’s cock inside him grows even harder. “Yeah—Fuck, _yeah_ —"

When Marwan comes, Luca pushes back against Matthias’s groin, and Marwan pushes into him so deep it’s almost impossible to bear. Matthias can feel Marwan’s release spurting from his cock so deep inside him despite the condom, and he throws his head back and gasps for air, pulling at Marwan’s hair, pulling Marwan’s face towards his to bring their lips together. 

It’s not a kiss; it’s open mouth against open mouth, tongues and teeth, and lips so hot they burn. Marwan’s hips jerk forward one more time, and then Marwan goes almost slack, just shallow thrusts now, and Matthias turns his head again seeking Luca’s lips now.

Luca tastes like he’s just come, and his cock has grown almost soft in Matthias’s hand. He moans into their kiss, low and quiet, and the completely blissed-out sound of that makes Matthias’s stomach lurch. He keeps fucking into Luca with slow, almost lazy strokes, savoring the sensation of Marwan’s softening cock inside him. It’s sublime, this, and he wants to draw it out for as long as possible. 

Luca and Marwan seem to be totally on board with that. They encourage him with soft, murmured words and tender moans and gentle caresses, and their bodies are pliant and languid and heavy with release. Marwan’s palms travel over Matthias’s side, his throat, his shoulder, his flank, his hip, his thigh again and again, and around his body, too. They run over his chest and nipples, Marwan’s fingers dipping into the hollow of his throat and his fingertips kissing his moans from the sweaty skin right there. They run down his belly and come to where Matthias’s body is joined with Luca’s.

The sensation of Marwan’s fingers right there is almost painfully intimate, and when Marwan’s fingertips touch the base of Matthias’s cock, Matthias can’t help but groan and speed up his thrusts. The build-up is gradual this time, and when his climax finally claims him it’s like a spreading heat taking hold of his entire being. He empties himself inside of Luca in long, violent spurts, and when Marwan’s cock slips out of him in the middle of it and Marwan immediately replaces it with his fingers the sensation of release intensifies even more. It lasts forever, and when it finally does become weaker and fades, the pleasure is still so intense Matthias is humming with it. A husky laugh falls from his lips, and Marwan and Luca join in, their voices still dripping with satisfaction.

Marwan rolls onto his back and takes off the condom, and Matthias stays inside Luca for a little while longer, letting his breathing even out, before he withdraws and takes off his condom as well. His fingers are trembling a little and they’re sticky with Luca’s come, and when he slots up behind Luca again, Marwan turns to his side once more as well and drapes his arm over Matthias so he can touch Luca’s shoulder.

Luca’s hand comes up and his fingers find Marwan’s, and at the nape of his neck Matthias can feel Marwan smile. “Shower?” Matthias murmurs into Luca’s hair, and Luca nods.

“In a moment,” Luca says and smacks his lips, his words slurred with exquisite exhaustion. “Little nap first.”

They fall asleep like that, and when they wake up again maybe half an hour later, they get up and make their way to the bathroom together. Passing the floor-to-ceiling mirror in the hallway, they freeze and stare at their reflections. They look utterly blissed-out and deliciously well fucked. Hair a mess, bruises and love-bites all over their upper bodies and on their hips, stains of come and dried sweat. Their lips are so red and swollen they look almost raw and the look in their eyes is one of almost giddy satisfaction. 

Luca’s hand flies to his mouth, and Marwan shakes his head, a grin already forming on his face. “Well, fuck,” Matthias says, and they all burst into a bout of laughter that is light and playful and that follows them into the shower where they clean each other off, still touching and kissing but without any other purpose and intent than to caress and to soothe. 

They go to bed naked, and Matthias fetches some light covers for them to slip under after he’s shoved the regular covers off and to the side. Marwan and Luca are lying on their sides, Marwan spooning Luca from behind, and Matthias scoots up behind him, aligning his chest to Marwan’s back and his groin to Marwan’s ass. It fits perfectly. He buries his nose in Marwan’s hair and inhales.

When Matthias wakes up in the middle of the night, Marwan’s on top of Luca, fucking into him with a steady, deep rolling of his hips, and their lips are locked in a hungry and passionate kiss and in quiet moans. Matthias is half hard already, and while he takes himself in hand, his other hand comes to rest on the small of Marwan’s back, causing Marwan’s hips to stutter and Marwan to moan a little louder into his and Luca’s kiss. 

It’s slow and almost serene this time, with Luca and Marwan coming at the same time, together, and Matthias spends himself just a few strokes after. Before he drifts back to sleep, his hand still on Marwan’s back and his body lax with satisfaction, he thinks of all the washing he’ll have to do tomorrow, and he chuckles quietly, shaking his head.

He’s going to make them breakfast in the morning, waffles maybe. He has all the ingredients he needs for that, and his waffles are to die for, or so he has been told. His smile deepens as he imagines a slow and lazy post-breakfast fuck on the kitchen isle, Marwan’s cock buried deep inside Luca’s tight heat and his own cock lavished with the sweet caresses of Luca’s lips and tongue. He’s going to come down Luca’s throat in the morning, and Luca will think he can still taste him on the train back to Amsterdam. Marwan is going to love that, Matthias thinks, and he’s is going to kiss it from Luca’s lips. He likes those thoughts so much, they’re so warm and pleasant, so he thinks them again, taking a long, deep breath. And he thinks them again and again until sleep finally takes over.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"! :)


End file.
